


I do adore

by Energizedinsomniac



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight pining, Songfic, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Energizedinsomniac/pseuds/Energizedinsomniac
Summary: Shhh i love these dorks and this song





	I do adore

It all started when Michael gave Jeremy a ukelele for his birthday. Ever since that day, Jeremy had been practicing.

Jeremy had to run to catch up with Michael. “Micha!” He yelled out to get Michael to slow down. “Yeah Jere?”  
Jeremy fidgeted for a moment. “Do you want to uh, come hang out st my place tonight?” Michael paused, then smiled. “Of course dude! See ya soon”

 

~

 

Jeremy and Michael were sitting comfortable on Jeremy’s bed quietly. Jeremy decided to get something going,het his plan into action. “So-i’ve been practicing ukelele and i wanted you to hear a song..” Michael smiled. “Go for it dude!” He gave a quick thumbs up.

Jeremy made sure his uke was in tune before he started playing. He strummed a cord and sang.

“Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon  
With every twinkle in your yeye you strike a  
Match that lights my heart on fire  
When you’re near i hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn’t my forte   
But it brings me to my knees when you say  
‘Hello’  
‘How are you.’  
‘My darling’  
‘Today.’  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do i do  
Adore”

Jeremy strummed a few more Chords before continuing to sing

“We’re as different as can be  
I noticed you’re remarkably   
Relaxed  
And im overly uptight  
We balance out eachother nicely  
You wear sandals in the snow  
Im mid July i still feel cold  
We’re opposites in every way  
But i can’t resist it when you say  
‘Hello’  
‘How are you’  
‘My darling’  
‘Today?’  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do i do  
Adore  
Finding words i mutter  
Tounge ties  
Twisted  
Foot in mouth   
I start to stutter  
Hah-hah-heaven help me!  
Hello  
How are you  
My darling  
Today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor   
Puply love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do i do  
Adore”

Jeremy shut his eyes tight and oreoared for laughter, but there wasn’t any. Instead. He recieved a kiss on the lips.

“You’re such a dork, Micha.” Jeremy said with a grin

“Yeah but you love me.” Michael added

Jeremy chuckled

“Yeah, i do”

**Author's Note:**

> Hambørger


End file.
